


I’ll Be Every Breath (Your Trembling Lips Taste)

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Dacryphilia, Innocence, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has rape fantasies and Blaine has major innocence and crying kinks. One of their favorite fantasies to roleplay is of Blaine as Kurt’s babysitter, who takes advantage of poor innocent Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Every Breath (Your Trembling Lips Taste)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt on the glee-kink-meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/14588.html?thread=21531132#t21531132).

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine said, watching as Kurt wandered into the living room from the kitchen where Blaine left him, wearing sweatpants and a button-up pajama top.  
  
“I’m done with my homework,” Kurt said softly, voice breathier than usual to make him sound even younger. Blaine was always amazed how good Kurt was at playing his role. “Can I watch a movie now?”  
  
Blaine smiled, patting his lap. “Only if you come sit in my lap, sweetheart. Can you do that?” He could feel his cock getting harder already, just thinking about having the warm weight of Kurt on top of him.   
  
Kurt dropped his eyes for a second, looking shy and conflicted. “I- I guess so,” Kurt finally said, walking over and letting Blaine pull him into his lap. Kurt draped his longer legs around Blaine’s so he was spread open in Blaine’s lap, and Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s belly, pushing until he was resting back against Blaine’s chest with a soft gasp. Blaine turned his head so his nose brushed over the hair by Kurt’s ear, making him squirm when Blaine whispered in his ear, “There’s a good boy.”  
  
“Can we watch Moulin Rouge?” Kurt asked, his breaths coming out quicker with Blaine still stroking slowly over Kurt’s belly.  
  
Blaine made a disapproving noise. “I don’t know. That movie has some naughty scenes, only for grown-ups. Do you like the naughty scenes, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “N-no! I just like the music, Blaine, I promise. We can skip the bad parts.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Blaine said, but he started the Moulin Rouge DVD anyway. As soon as he set the remote down, though, Blaine ceased to pay attention to anything other than the boy in his lap. Kurt, for his part, looked as enthralled as ever when the movie began, but as Blaine started to press soft kisses to the back of Kurt’s neck, right underneath his ear, Kurt’s attention to started to wander too. He squirmed, trying to shift away from Blaine’s mouth as it opened over Kurt’s warm skin, but Blaine held him tight.  
  
“Stay still, Kurt,” Blaine chided, and Kurt slumped back obediently, but that didn’t stop him from shivering when Blaine’s tongue slid over his skin, hot and wet. Kurt tasted clean from his bath earlier, the one Blaine made him take while he knelt next to the tub and washed Kurt’s hair for him, made sure Kurt didn’t miss any spots, even when it made Kurt blush and stammer. It was all part of their game, just foreplay to what they were both waiting for. But Blaine intended to make Kurt wait a little longer.   
  
“Blaine, that tickles,” Kurt whined after another minute of neck kisses, and Blaine grinned into the back of Kurt’s neck.   
  
“Your neck is ticklish, hmm?” Blaine let his fingers pet lightly over Kurt’s belly through his shirt. “What about here?”  
  
“No, no,” Kurt huffed out, squirming. All the shifting he was doing over Blaine’s lap was just helping to make Blaine harder than he already was. “Please don’t tickle, I–”  
  
“How about  _here_?” Blaine continued, fingers sliding up underneath the hem of Kurt’s shirt, stroking lightly over the soft skin of his belly. Kurt shivered again, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine couldn’t take it anymore and he rocked his hips up, just once, letting his cock press up against Kurt’s ass for a moment. It felt heavenly, almost as good as Kurt’s surprised noise, and Blaine licked his lips and buried his face back into the warmth of Kurt’s neck.  
  
“No,” Kurt protested, voice soft and whining. “I don’t like this game, Blaine. Can I move now?”  
  
Blaine let out a shaky breath, gripping Kurt’s thigh with the hand that was splayed over his belly. “You’ve been moving this whole time. Are you being a bad boy on purpose, Kurt?”  
  
“No!” Kurt insisted, and Blaine could hear the distress in his voice. “I’ll be good, I am good, but– it’s not comfy, something’s poking and I can’t–”  
  
“Oh, you’re definitely being bad on purpose now,” Blaine said in a low voice, almost a purr, but Kurt must have just heard it as disappointment because his eyes started to tear up. Blaine held onto him tighter. “C'mon, Kurt, it’s time to put you to bed.”  
  
“No no no, can I finish the movie, Blaine, please? I’ll stay still, I promise.” Kurt was sniffling now, his eyes big and wet and staring pleadingly at Blaine where he was twisted around in his lap. Blaine felt heat twist up hard in his stomach, his cock aching.  
  
“Bed, Kurt,” Blaine said in a tone that left no room for argument, and Kurt let Blaine manhandle him up, still sniffling as Blaine turned the TV off and took his wrist, leading Kurt to their bedroom. Kurt climbed into the bed sulkily, looking up at Blaine with those blue eyes, sparkling wet with tears.  
  
“I’m sorry I was bad, Blaine,” he said after a minute, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
Blaine let himself smile at Kurt, settling down on the bed next to him and petting Kurt’s hair. “I know, sweetheart, and I’m not mad.” He tilted Kurt’s chin up with a finger, staring into those shy, teary eyes. “Do you want to feel better?”  
  
Kurt looked wary, but he nodded anyway, bringing a hand up to rub away the tears on his pink cheeks. Blaine let go of Kurt’s chin so he could scoot closer to him on the bed, reaching down to pet slowly at Kurt’s hip. The touch made Kurt shiver, and he looked up at Blaine questioningly.  
  
“Do you want me to show you how I make myself feel better, Kurt? What big boys do?”  
  
Kurt nodded slowly, but his eyes went wide when Blaine’s hands went for the front of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt was flushed, like he always got when they did this, and Blaine used it to his advantage.  
  
“You look warm, honey. Let me help you.”  
  
“Just my shirt?” Kurt asked softly, eyes still wide.  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Blaine said with a smile, and Kurt smiled back shyly, leaning back against the pillows and letting Blaine lean over him to work open his buttons. Kurt’s breath hitched as Blaine’s fingers made short work of the buttons, revealing glimpses of pale skin underneath until he got down to Kurt’s belly where the shirt ended. He looked up at Kurt, saw the hesitance in his eyes and the redness in his cheeks, and Blaine licked his lips and pushed Kurt’s shirt open, revealing smooth, pale chest that tapered down into a slim torso. His body was slender but still had more softness to it than muscle, and Blaine let his hands wander, fingers skimming and eyes soaking up the sight of all the pretty skin.  
  
“Blaine…” Kurt mumbled, trying to squirm away under Blaine’s hot gaze, but Blaine caught Kurt’s wrist before he could pull the bed covers up over himself.  
  
“No, baby,” Blaine said softly, bringing his free hand up brush his thumb over the hardened pink nub of Kurt’s nipple. Kurt’s whole body jerked at the touch, a whimper escaping his lips. “Let me see you.”  
  
“You’re not supposed to touch me there,” Kurt protested weakly, but Blaine just gave him another smile, watching the way Kurt’s body started to respond as Blaine rubbed slow circles over the nipple with the pad of his thumb.  
  
“Don’t you want to feel better, Kurt? And be a good boy for me?”  
  
Kurt’s lower lip trembled a little like he was going to start tearing up again and Blaine let go of Kurt’s wrist so he could bring his hand to rest in his lap, giving the shape of his painfully hard cock a quick squeeze. When Kurt spoke, his voice was high, almost nervous. “I do, but–”  
  
“Then hush and let me take care of you,” Blaine said, a little rougher than he intended, and he saw the stricken look flash over Kurt’s face. Blaine tried to make it up to him by leaning down and circling his lips over Kurt’s other nipple, rolling his tongue over the stiff nub and feeling the way Kurt’s chest started to rise and fall quicker, letting out soft breaths that were almost whines. He was starting to try to squirm away again, though, and Blaine threw a leg between Kurt’s, keeping him in place and dragging his mouth over to Kurt’s other nipple.  
  
Kurt whimpered, clearly trying to behave while Blaine paid attention to his sensitive nipples, running a hand down the middle of Kurt’s chest, past his soft belly, until his fingers were hovering at the waistband of Kurt’s sweatpants. Kurt tried to squirm away again, then, but Blaine had him trapped. “What’s wrong, Kurt?” Blaine purred, tugging lightly at the elastic of Kurt’s waistband, letting it snap back against his skin and listening to Kurt’s resulting squeak. Kurt wasn’t wearing underwear, Blaine realized when he slid his fingers in a little farther and Kurt whimpered again. He didn’t watch Kurt get dressed after the bath, but he’d bet anything that Kurt did it on purpose. “Oh, you really  _are_  a bad boy, aren’t you, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt didn’t answer, instead turning his head away and trying to bury his face in the pillow, hiding. Blaine felt heat flare low in his belly and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants, lifting it up teasingly.  
  
“Oh no, no hiding from me. Did you want me to see you? Or maybe you were hoping I’d leave and you could just slip your hand into your pants and  _touch yourself_ on your own, like a bad boy?”  
  
Kurt gasped, eyes wide when they met Blaine’s. “No! I just didn’t– I forgot–”  
  
“Let’s see what you forgot, Kurt,” Blaine said a little darkly, smug, and he eased Kurt’s sweatpants down to his thighs. Kurt gasped out again, started to say, “No no no–” but Blaine ignored him, taking in the incredible sight of Kurt’s cock, flushed hard and already leaking at the tip, falling heavily toward his belly. God, it’s not like Blaine ever doubted it, but it was so  _hot_ , seeing the evidence of how much Kurt secretly enjoyed this - his Kurt, the Kurt that was playing his part so well. He was whining, now - soft, embarrassed noises as he kept trying to hide his nakedness until Blaine grabbed his wrists and held them down, giving Kurt a stern look.  
  
“If you didn’t want to be seen, you should’ve put on some underwear,” Blaine said simply, watching the way Kurt’s cock bobbed up and the tip slid wetly over his belly when Kurt squirmed. “Now stay put unless you want me to take you over my knee. Understood?”  
  
Kurt nodded miserably, trying to hide his face again and choking out a little sob when Blaine rested his open palm over Kurt’s hip, feeling how warm the skin was.  
  
“Shhh,” Blaine soothed, leaning down to press a kiss to the very tip of Kurt’s cock, and Kurt cried out, head lifting and hips jerking helplessly.  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt said, voice trembling almost as much as his thighs, the tight muscles of his stomach. “Blaine, you  _can’t_ , not there–”  
  
“I can, Kurt. Look at how hard you are.” Blaine stroked his fingers slowly up the length of Kurt’s cock, listening to Kurt’s sharp inhale when Blaine rubbed his thumb over the wet tip, back and forth over Kurt’s slit, where he knew Kurt was painfully sensitive. “Would you really be this hard if you didn’t like it? Stop trying to hide from me, baby, and let me make you feel good.” He circled his fingers around Kurt’s cock, making a fist around the warm, throbbing skin and stroking lightly, and Kurt choked out another sob.  
  
“I don’t want you to, please,” he pleaded, looking up at Blaine with glistening wet eyes and biting into his pretty pink lip. “I don’t like the way it feels, it’s not  _right_ –”  
  
“You mean you don’t feel a good tightness in your tummy when I do this?” Blaine asked, stroking harder, his fingers squeezing. “You don’t feel hot and achy?”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Kurt insisted, back to sniffling now and trying to squirm away from Blaine’s touch, but it just served to push his cock through the tight circle of Blaine’s fist. “I don’t know what you’re– Please, please stop,” Kurt begged, and Blaine ducked down to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s flushed cheek, whispering in his ear, “Shh, baby. Just trust me, okay? Stop trying to fight it.”  
  
Kurt stopped fighting, slumping back into the bed with his hips only twitching up when Blaine squeezed around his cock, but he didn’t stop making sad little whimpering noises, letting Blaine know he was close to crying. Blaine felt dizzy with how much it turned him on. He jerked Kurt off faster, hand tight, paying attention to the throbbing of Kurt’s cock and the way his stomach muscles kept clenching up, just in case Kurt didn’t let him know when he was close. Blaine didn’t have to worry, though.  
  
“What’s– stop,  _stop_ ,” Kurt choked out, voice thick and hips jerking up with Blaine’s hand. “It feels funny, Blaine, please stop, I–”  
  
Blaine immediately stilled his hand and squeezed hard at the base of Kurt’s cock and Kurt  _wailed_  then, voice broken and high.  
  
“Look at you,” Blaine growled, his own cock throbbing for release when he finally let go of Kurt’s and leaned in to kiss Kurt’s cheek again. “So desperate and hard for me, huh, baby?”  
  
“Please,” Kurt begged, tears sliding down his cheeks, and Blaine lifted his head so he could press his lips to Kurt’s, kissing him messy and hard. Kurt didn’t respond, just going still until Blaine pulled back and he could gasp out, “No, I don’t want  _that_.” His eyes were starting to get red and swollen and Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
“You don’t want kisses, Kurt? But what about last time? I seem to remember you opening that pretty little mouth of yours for me, even  _kissing back_.” It was one of the first ‘scenes’ they had tried together, with Blaine making up 'games’ for Kurt to try with him and Kurt getting more and more embarrassed and scared until the tears started. They both got off so unbelievably hard on it that they spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed together.  
  
“But you  _tricked_  me!” Kurt sobbed out, pounding weakly at Blaine’s chest. “You made me think it was a game and then you– you touched me  _down there_.” Kurt looked miserable, face scarlet and cheeks glistening with tears, but the sight just made Blaine impossibly harder.  
  
“And you were so hard for me, baby, just like you are now,” Blaine said, brushing his fingertips over Kurt’s cock and feeling it twitch up from his belly. “But I know what you really need.” Blaine let his fingers trail lower, down between Kurt’s legs, and Kurt’s whole body jerked when Blaine slid a finger between Kurt’s cheeks and pressed his fingertip to the hot, clenching opening of Kurt’s asshole.  
  
“ _No_!” Kurt gasped, trying to twist away. Blaine smiled, pressing his body over Kurt’s to keep him still.  
  
“Shhh, don’t be afraid, baby. You know I’m going to take care of you. Don’t you want to make me feel good too?” Blaine grabbed one of Kurt’s flailing hands and brought it down between their bodies, letting Kurt feel how hard Blaine was through his pants. “Yeah, you’re gonna be so good for me, Kurt, gonna feel so tight around my cock.”  
  
Kurt just whined, the sound high and pathetic, and he turned his head away as Blaine gave him one more sloppy kiss on the cheek before sitting up.  
  
“I’m gonna take such good care of you,” Blaine repeated, stroking his fingers down Kurt’s cheek and watching the shaky rise and fall of Kurt’s chest as his breath hitched. He was looking anywhere but Blaine’s face, but his watery eyes met Blaine’s when Blaine said, “I want you to turn over for me, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt immediately tried to curl up into a ball, even with Blaine on top of him. “No.”  
  
“It wasn’t a question,” Blaine said calmly, reaching down to grip Kurt’s bare hips. “Over on your tummy, now. Or do you want to get a spanking?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened in fear. “ _No_!”  
  
“Then turn over now, Kurt.” Blaine sat back and Kurt reluctantly scrambled up, his hands moving down to cover himself, but Blaine clicked his tongue and grabbed Kurt’s wrists. “Uh uh, none of that. No getting to hide how hard you are from me.” Kurt choked out another sob and finally flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow and muffling the sounds of his sniffling.  
  
“That’s my good boy,” Blaine said softly, stroking his hand down the long, pale stretch of Kurt’s back, stopping just before the soft curve of Kurt’s ass. Kurt’s body was shaking with his sobs now, and Blaine leaned over Kurt’s back, pressing light kisses to the back of his shoulders. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. You know I would never hurt you.”  
  
“I don’t wanna play this game anymore,” Kurt said, turning his head and looking up at Blaine with sad, wet eyes, and Blaine lifted his hand up to brush Kurt’s hair away from his face. “Can I please go finish the movie? I  _promise_  I’ll be good.”  
  
Blaine just smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “You know you can’t do that, baby. You think I would let you just wander off now, all hard and achy, without making you come first?”  
  
“But I don’t want that!” Kurt whined, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. “It’ll go away, I promise, but I don’t want any more touching,  _please_.”  
  
Blaine kissed his forehead again and then sat back up, petting his hand down Kurt’s back. “We’re almost done, sweetheart.” He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and watching Kurt’s eyes go wide with confusion as he settled back down by Kurt’s legs, straddling one thigh and letting his hand stroke down over the smooth, soft skin of Kurt’s ass. Kurt’s body jerked, and he buried his face back into the pillow.   
  
“Yeah, you like it when I touch you here, huh?” Blaine asked in a husky voice, and Kurt just responded by crying harder, his body trembling slightly as Blaine spread open Kurt’s cheeks. He stared, watching the way Kurt tensed up under the light pressure of Blaine’s thumb brushing down over Kurt’s hole. “Oh, my pretty boy,” Blaine said reverently, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached down and popped open the button on his jeans, tugging the zipper down as well just to relieve some of the pressure on his straining cock. Kurt twisted around to try and look, saying, “No no no–” but Blaine pushed down at the middle of his back until Kurt collapsed back into the bed.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby, we’ve got to get you ready first.”  
  
“Ready for  _what_?” Kurt whined, but Blaine ignored him in favor of popping open the cap on the lube, letting some drip down the crack of Kurt’s ass. Kurt jerked when the lube hit his skin, hissing, but Blaine just shushed him, rubbing his hand over Kurt’s lower back for a few seconds.  
  
“I know it’s cold, but it’ll warm up in no time,” Blaine said softly, dragging his fingers through the lube and down over Kurt’s asshole, circling wetly over his rim. Kurt was whining, trying to shift away, but Blaine had him pinned down, using his other hand to spread Kurt open again. “You’re so hot like this. So easy for me, my sweet boy.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Kurt whined tearfully, dragging the word out, and Blaine let go of Kurt’s ass and brought his hand down, smacking hard over one cheek. Kurt gasped and his body jerked under Blaine, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him. He went still and quiet, though, just sniffling softly in a way that let Blaine know he had started to cry again.  
  
“What are you so scared of, Kurt?” Blaine asked in a soothing voice, stroking his fingers over the fading pink hand-print on Kurt’s ass. “You know I’m going to take care of you, make sure it doesn’t hurt. Why aren’t you behaving?”  
  
“I don’t like it,” Kurt mumbled into the pillow, sniffling louder, and Blaine clicked his tongue disapprovingly and spread Kurt back open, rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb back and forth over Kurt’s slick hole. Kurt trembled, snuffling out a distressed noise at the touch, but he didn’t say anything else.  
  
“You just haven’t given it a chance,” Blaine said. “You’re still so young, and this is something big boys do. You should feel lucky I’m giving you this, Kurt.” Blaine stopped teasing then and replaced his thumb with his index finger, making sure it was slippery enough with lube and pressing it inside. Kurt was so  _hot_  as Blaine pushed his finger in, a tight heat that Blaine never got used to, no matter how many times they did this. Kurt choked out a sob at the intrusion, his whole body tightening up, but Blaine rubbed over the swell of Kurt’s ass where he was holding him open, trying to soothe Kurt.  
  
“Shh, you’re fine, sweetheart. You need to stop fighting and let me in now, okay?”  
  
Kurt shook his head where it was tucked between his folded arms on the bed, his back rising and falling from the force of his sobs. “I don’t like it, I don’t. It feels funny, and it doesn’t belong there–”  
  
“That’s because you need to relax, Kurt,” Blaine said sternly, working his finger in deeper before dragging it slowly out and pressing back in. Kurt’s thighs trembled as Blaine started to work his finger in a steady rhythm, watching Kurt open up for him just to go back to squeezing, and he let go of Kurt’s ass to reach underneath him instead. Kurt cried out and tried to jerk away when Blaine circled his fingers around Kurt’s hard cock, angling it so the wet tip peeked out from between Kurt’s legs where he was still lying on his belly, but the motion just drove Blaine’s finger in farther, sinking deeper into the clenching heat.  
  
“So hard for me, baby,” Blaine breathed out, stroking his fingertips over the dark head of Kurt’s cock and watching Kurt’s whole body jerk, his anguished sobs getting louder. Blaine couldn’t wait, he had been hard for too long and he didn’t want Kurt to come before Blaine was inside him either. He slid his finger out and, after dragging his fingers through the lube again, pressed it back inside with another one. Kurt stiffened, his breaths coming out quick and shaky, but Blaine didn’t ease up. He knew Kurt could take it, knew he’d have to relax eventually, no matter how high and desperate the sounds of Kurt’s crying were getting.  
  
“Please, please no more,” Kurt choked out, squirming, but it just served to rub his cock over the sheets, pre-come smearing, and Blaine made a disapproving noise.  
  
“Uh uh, no rubbing off on the bed like a bad little boy,” Blaine chided, bringing his open palm back down to slap loudly over Kurt’s other cheek. Kurt whimpered, twisting around so his big, wet eyes could look pleadingly at Blaine,  but it just made Blaine harder, made him rub his fingers down purposefully over Kurt’s prostate just to hear him wail.  
  
“No no  _no_ ,” Kurt begged, gasping as Blaine dribbled more lube down over Kurt’s hole and pressed three fingers inside. He knew Kurt would have to be feeling the stretch now and he leaned down to press soft kisses over Kurt’s back, working his fingers in slowly.  
  
“Shh, you’re okay.”  
  
“No, no, it’s too much,” Kurt cried, eyes squeezed shut while tears leaked from the corners and his hips twisted slowly underneath Blaine. “No more, it  _hurts_ , Blaine, don’t wanna–”  
  
“We’re almost there, Kurt,” Blaine said breathlessly, stroking his fingers where they were angled down purposefully so they would drag over Kurt’s prostate, making Kurt whimper and shift on the sheets. “So close and then you’ll be ready to take my big cock, make me feel so good.”  
  
Kurt sniffled loudly, and when Blaine finally drew his fingers out and flipped Kurt over, Kurt’s breath was hitching with his sobs, his flushed chest heaving and face red and wet with tears. Blaine cupped his face, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to closed lips.  
  
“Come on, sweetie, you’re fine. My beautiful boy.”  
  
“Are we done?” Kurt whimpered, eyelashes sparkling with clinging tears when he looked up at Blaine.  
  
“Almost,” Blaine said, reaching down between them to brush his fingers over Kurt’s swollen cock, feeling it twitch up from his belly. “We still have a few things to take care of, now, don’t we?”  
  
Only then did Kurt seem to notice the front of Blaine’s pants were open, his cock straining in his underwear. “What–”  
  
“Do you want to see, Kurt?” Blaine asked, feeling a shock of heat twist in his stomach at the sight of Kurt’s wide, curious eyes, his lips swollen red and parted.  
  
“N-no,” Kurt said softly, trying to reach down to cover his cock only to have Blaine smack his hands away.  
  
“I think you do,” Blaine said slowly, a grin tugging at his lips. “I think you're  _desperate_  to see what my cock looks like, desperate to feel it inside you.”  
  
“But– but I’m not!” Kurt protested, but his eyes were fixed on Blaine’s underwear when Blaine shoved them down far enough to free his cock, letting it bob up toward his stomach, swollen hard and leaking. “I  _don’t_! Please, I don’t want anything inside, I just want–”  
  
“Stay still and breathe slowly for me, Kurt,” Blaine interrupted, settling his body over Kurt’s so his cock was nudging at Kurt’s ass, the tip sliding between his cheeks and over his slippery, clenching hole.   
  
Kurt lifted his head up, making a distressed noise as his cock was trapped between his and Blaine’s stomachs. Blaine could feel the heat from it, could feel the tip slide wetly over his skin and could feel the way Kurt’s thighs twitched when Blaine reached down to guide his cock to Kurt’s hole. He knew it would be more comfortable if he got undressed first but he didn’t want to move, not when he was so close, not when his body was pressing Kurt’s into the bed, Kurt’s trembling sobs shaking them both.  
  
“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt wailed, his hips jerking when the head of Blaine’s cock started to stretch him open. “No, no, it’s too much, it’s not going to fit there!” Kurt’s weak thrashing just sent a shock of bright heat into Blaine’s belly, and he reached down to grab at Kurt’s ass and hold him open, using his other hand to push his cock back in. It sank in slowly, the slide a little drier than usual because in his haste Blaine forgot to slick his cock with lube first, but Kurt still opened up for him, all clenching heat and noisy sobs that just got louder, more desperate until Blaine was fully inside. Kurt went quiet then, his sobs turning into choked back whimpers and his ass squeezing and squeezing.  
  
“That’s my good boy,” Blaine said in a rough, strained voice, bringing his hands back up to slide underneath Kurt’s shoulders, to keep him close. His lips fell closer to Kurt’s collarbone than his mouth in this position, with his hips nestled between Kurt’s trembling thighs, but Blaine still pressed soft kisses over the skin, at the base of Kurt’s throat. “You’re so tight around my cock, baby. Do you like it when I fill you up like this?”  
  
“Hurts,” Kurt gasped out before Blaine could continue. “Please, please stop, it’s too much, it’s too  _big_.” Blaine looked up and tears were still sliding down Kurt’s cheeks, his face wet and red and scrunched up.  
  
“Shhh, Kurt, you’re fine,” Blaine said gently, starting to rock his hips forward, letting his cock grind where it was buried deep inside Kurt. Kurt let out a strangled protest and Blaine started pressing kisses to the smooth, flushed skin of Kurt’s chest. “I can feel how you’re still hard for me, sweetheart. You’re fine, you just have to relax and let me make you feel good. Don’t you want to feel good?”  
  
“But it doesn’t,” Kurt sniffled, turning his head to the side and gasping out shakily as Blaine started to move inside Kurt, pulling back and then pressing in again. His cock was throbbing, and Kurt was taking him easier now, body opening up, probably because he couldn’t help it. His Kurt loved getting fucked too much, loved their game just as much as Blaine did, and that thought paired with Kurt’s high voice begging Blaine to stop made Blaine’s hips snap forward, thrusting into the tight heat of Kurt’s ass. Kurt choked out a sob, his body jerking from the force of Blaine’s thrusts as Blaine started to fuck him harder, hips grinding down into Kurt where Kurt was lying underneath him. “Please,” Kurt whined, head tilted back, and for a second it almost sounded like his Kurt, more desperately needy than pained.  
  
Blaine groaned and buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, lips pressed to hot skin. “You’re taking it so good, baby, so beautiful for me.” Blaine let his teeth dig into Kurt’s soft skin a little and Kurt gasped out in pain, quiet whimpers falling from his lips. Blaine licked apologetically over the mark, slowing his thrusts to a deep grind as he said, “It’s okay, Kurt, you’re still being so good for me. I bet it’s starting to feel nice, huh? Are you all hot and twisty and achy inside, baby?”  
  
“It still hurts,” Kurt breathed out, his voice soft and weak, thick with tears. “You’re doing it too hard, Blaine, please.”  
  
Blaine dug his fingers into the back of Kurt’s shoulders where he was holding him and Kurt gasped in pain again, hips arching up reflexively. “No more lying to me, Kurt. I can still feel how hard you are, remember? Your little cock is so hard it’s getting us all wet, you want it so bad.”  
  
“No no  _no_ ,” Kurt sobbed, but he was trembling hard now that Blaine was thrusting in shallower, cock dragging purposefully over Kurt’s prostate, stretching open Kurt’s hole when Blaine pulled back far enough that he could see the head of his cock only to ease it back inside, never fully pulling out. Kurt  _was_  leaking pre-come between them, but his cock was anything but little, all swollen up thick and twitching and hot against Blaine’s skin. Blaine had been hard for so long and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Blaine said in a hoarse voice, lifting himself up off of Kurt a little to get better leverage to thrust, but making sure his belly still dragged over Kurt’s cock when his hips slammed forward. “Such a pretty boy, so tight around my cock. Just look at how much you love this, how your little body can’t resist me.”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt cried out, chest heaving with his sobs and his face screwed up in anguish and thinly-disguised pleasure, his jaw going slack before Kurt remembered who he was, staring up at Blaine with those helpless, sparkling eyes. “Oh Blaine  _please_ , it feels funny, I don’t wanna–” Kurt didn’t finish, but when Blaine opened his mouth to tease Kurt some more, he felt it and his hips buried deep and froze, Blaine panting down at Kurt as Kurt started to come. His body tightened and squeezed and just  _pulsed_  around Blaine’s cock, and Blaine felt the hot splashes of come on his belly, the way it dripped and slid between them.  
  
Fuck, Blaine wasn’t even  _touching_ , nothing except the teasing friction from his stomach sliding over Kurt’s cock. But Kurt apparently hadn’t needed much to get there, sniffling quietly and shivering now as he started to come down, and Blaine closed his eyes and let himself be shocked into an orgasm from that, from the tight heat squeezing around his cock and the soft sounds of Kurt’s distressed crying and everything about the beautiful boy underneath him. Blaine groaned, feeling his cock twitch inside Kurt in a way that made Kurt gasp, and Blaine came deep inside him until all the burning white-hot tension drained from his body and he felt boneless, sated.  
  
“Oh Kurt,” Blaine rasped out after he had collapsed back down onto Kurt, face pressed into the crook of his neck, trying to catch his breath. “ _Kurt_. So good, baby, you were so good for me,” Blaine babbled, sitting back up and watching Kurt stare at him with wide, wet eyes as Blaine started to slide his cock out. Kurt let out a choked back whimpering noise, thighs shaking until he was clenching down around nothing, and Blaine couldn’t help it, he wanted to  _see_.  
  
“Please,” Kurt tried, voice sounding even more wrecked than Blaine’s.  
  
“Shhh, everything’s fine, sweetheart. Just let me look at you, okay? Wanna see my come inside you, how wet you are from me.” Blaine lifted Kurt’s shaky legs up until they were bent at the knee and spread open and he let two fingers brush down over Kurt’s hole, so flushed and swollen and clenching under the light touch of Blaine’s fingertips, come leaking down between Kurt’s cheeks. Blaine carefully slid his fingers inside, amazed at how tight Kurt still was for him, his fingers forcing more of his come to slide out.  
  
“Hurts,” Kurt whimpered, grabbing at the sheets and turning his head to the side. His voice was a little slurred, breathy and shaking, and Blaine didn’t want to drag this out much longer.  
  
“My poor boy,” Blaine said sweetly, petting gently over Kurt’s belly as he rubbed inside a little, just enough to have Kurt gasping between his soft sobs. “I was too rough with you, huh? Got you all messy.” Blaine slowly drew his fingers out of Kurt’s clenching hole, heat twisting up at the sight of them streaked with his come, and Kurt slumped back into the bed, crying as Blaine wiped his fingers off on Kurt’s belly and leaned over to kiss him. Kurt’s face was wet and still so flushed but his lips were soft under Blaine’s, salty from tears and plump from Kurt worrying them with his teeth. “I think it’s time you had another bath, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt didn’t say anything, but his crying quieted down when Blaine undressed the rest of the way and gathered Kurt up in his arms, carrying him to their bathroom right next to their bedroom. He set Kurt down on the edge of the tub, running the water and checking it while using his other hand to hold Kurt up, rubbing soothing circles over Kurt’s sweaty back. Kurt was watching Blaine with heavy-lidded eyes, his breathing starting to even out when the crying finally stopped, and Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile as he helped him into the tub, stepping in behind Kurt so Kurt could lean back against him under the warm water.  
  
“There we go,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair, kissing his temple and stroking a hand down to Kurt’s stomach to rub away all the drying come. Kurt finally made a humming noise and shifted, sighing a little when Blaine’s hands started to massage the tense muscle of Kurt’s thighs. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Fabulously,” Kurt said simply, and Blaine huffed out a quick laugh, resting his chin on the top of Kurt’s head as Kurt drew his knees up, letting Blaine’s fingers brush down between his legs to try to help him clean up there too. Kurt used to be so embarrassed about it, back when they first stopped using condoms, but then Blaine had licked Kurt out after sex one night, showing him how much he loved it, and ever since then Kurt’s been considerably less self-conscious.  
  
“You’re my Kurt again?” Blaine asked, and he could see the way Kurt’s cheeks drew up as he smiled, turning his head into Blaine’s arm.  
  
“I’m your Kurt again. Thanks. For– for all of that. God,” Kurt finished with a shaky laugh, and Blaine thought he could see Kurt’s cheeks turning pink again. He dipped his hand into the water and brought his thumb up to swipe over Kurt’s cheeks, carefully wiping away all the tears and letting Kurt lean into his hand when he was done.  
  
“It’s always my pleasure.  _Always_ ,” Blaine said in a low voice, dropping another kiss to Kurt’s temple and Kurt made a pleased noise and leaned all the way back until he could tip his head onto Blaine’s shoulder, eyes closed and a smile still playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/18174354117/ill-be-every-breath-your-trembling-lips-taste)!


End file.
